Percy Jackson and the Godly Harem
by MrTheory
Summary: After the Giant War Percy Jackson is made the God of Time, Space, and Hero's. The fates also award Percy with the best gift of all, a harem of his own.
1. Chapter 1

It was a month after the death of Gaea and Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Annabeth, and myself were being summoned to olympus to receive our gifts from the gods. As we walked into the throne room Zeus' voice boomed across the room.

"Demigods" Zeus bellowed. "For your efforts in the second giant war we offer you all godhood. Do you accept?"

We conversed for a while but eventually Annabeth stepped forward and said, "We accept my Lord."

"Good, and Persueus Jackson please step forward." Zeus said looking at me as I tentatively stepped forward. "For your efforts in both this past giant war and the Kronos war we have decided to offer you a seat here on the council. Do you accept this offer?"

"Umm, of course my Lord" bowing down to Zeus.

"Well you will now go see the Fates, they will give you your godly powers." Zeus said flashing me into a dark room lit only by a candle with the three fates looking at me with the look they give everyone. Blankness.

"Hello Perseus" They said in unison.

"Hi" I said in return.

"Please bow before us as we give you your powers." They said. As I bent down they placed their hands on my head and chanted words in ancient Greek. When they finished they told me to stand. "Stand Perseus. You are the thirteenth Olympian, god of time, space, and heros. Don't think that we are not grateful for your efforts on Olympus Perseus. To express our thanks we have given you a gift that only the top members of ancient Greece would receive. We are giving you the gift of a harem. You will receive your own private island with a mansion on it to provide room for your harem. When you go to the house you will find a book of all the girls that we have already added. More information will become apparent when you read the book. Now RETURN TO ZEUS!" They boomed as I was flashed back into the throne room.

"Percy!" Jason said as I was flashed on top of his head.

"Oh shit, sorry Jason." I said in return.

"It's all good Percy, oh fuck is that your throne!?" Jason screamed as he looked at a new throne behind me. It was a throne with half of it being a dark black with golden specks of light and the other half being a smokey white with blue specks of light in it. And if you looked you could see the quests of old and new heros.

"Perseus, please state your godly domains for the council." Zeus said.

"I, Percy Jackson, am the God of Time, Space, and Heros." I said.

"Very well, we will meet here tomorrow to discuss your godly domains." Zeus said as everyone flashed out.

I found myself automatically flashing to my mansion island. As I walked I couldn't help myself from whistling at the beauty of the place. I then found a small black book with the name _Percy_ engraved in silver on the front. "Well, I guess I should find out who is in my harem." I said opening the book up to the first page.

 _Percy welcome to your harem book. Only you will be able to open this book, and to summon it to you all you need to do is think of holding your book. Each page in this book will be a page for each member of your harem. Your house will be cleaned by 10 girls hat will be your slaves. These slaves main purpose is to serve you in any way to please you. Now to find out who is in your harem. Each major god and goddess was required to give you one of their daughters to serve you faithfully. However some god / goddesses gave you more s others would not need to give you daughters. Below you will find the names of all the girls you have._

 _Zeus: Thalia Grace_

 _Athena: Annabeth Chase_

 _Aphrodite: Piper Mclean_

 _Aphrodite (For Hephestos): Drew Tanaka_

 _Aphrodite (For Hermes): Selina Beauregard_

 _Aphrodite (For Dionysos): Aphrodite_

 _Apollo: Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

 _Ares: Clarisse La Rue_

 _Artemis: Zoe Nightshade_

 _Demeter: Katie Gardner_

 _Hades: Hazel Levesque_

 _We hope you enjoy Perseus. If there are any questions just write anywhere on this page and more instructions will appear to help you with the request._

 **Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I don't know how often I will be posting on here but I was wondering what you guys think of the story. Who else do you think I should add? Tell me what you think. ~ MrTheory**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PERCY JACKSON AND LIKE CHARACTERS PLEASE SUPPORT ALL ORIGINAL WORK AND SUPPORT RICK RIORDAN CREATOR OF PERCY JACKSON AND LIKE CHARACTERS**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up from the book and said wow. But concerned about the slave statement I asked the book, "Do you mean there will be girls that clean my house and are sex slaves or do you mean that all the girls in the house are sex slaves?"

 _There will be 10 nymph girls that will keep the house tidy and be there for any sexual need you have (that your other girls can't provide). Each of these nymphs are between the ages of 15 and 18. You can request for the girls to be different ages or you can wait for them to age. If one of these girls ever dies they will be replaced by a different nymph between the age of 15 and 18._

As I sighed in relief I noticed it was time for me to meet with Zeus. As I flashed out of the house and into the throne room Zeus looked at me expectantly.

"Hello Perseus." Zeus said

"Hello Zeus. Also just call me Percy." I said in return.

"Whatever, now I'm going to tell you how to use the basis of your powers. For time think of a metronome and the ticking of it. If you want to slow time down or stop time slow down the metal metronome. The same goes for speeding up time or skipping fragments of time. For space just image moving the area around you to fit your mental needs. I think this should be enough, see you at the next meeting!" He said as he flashed out.

"Well that was quick." I said flashing back to the house. "What the hell? I said as I saw a helicopter start to land on the beach. As I rushed toward it I noticed some girls start to get out of the helicopter. Upon further inspection I noticed it was the girls from my harem.

"Hey Percy, do you know what this is all about?" Thalia asked me

At that moment the Fates flashed in-front of us all and spoke, "Girls, you all have been brought to this island as a gift from us to Percy. You have been hand selected by your parents to come here. The gods were required to give one daughter but some goddesses *cough**cough* Aphrodite *cough**cough* gave more of their children so that others wouldn't. Aphrodite also gave herself up to Percy instead of Dionysus. From here on out you will need Percy's permission to leave the island. He will now state all other rules for you." The Fates finished leaving a shocked and slightly horrified look on all the girls faces. As the Fates flashed out all of the eyes of the girls turned on me.

"Uh. Hi girls. Now I know this is difficult for some of you." I started to say but Piper interrupted me.

"Are you fucking with us right now? Tell me this is some sort of joke. You expect us just to willingly let you have your way with us?"

"Listen Piper, I didn't have a fucking say in this. The fates gave me this gift and before I could say anything they flashed me away. If it was up to me none of you would be in this mess but since you are, and there is no way to get around it, we might as well make the best of it. Agreed?" I said getting a little bit angry at how Piper was accusing me.

As they grumbled their agreements we started walking up to the house. As we were walking Piper came up to me and said, "Hey Percy, sorry about my outburst earlier. I guess I'm just kinda emotional right now, with the whole "we strip you of your life and make you immortal then give you to one of your best friends as a gift" kind of things right now."

"It's fine Pipe's, I can understand where you're coming from. I just want you to know I didn't want this to happen you." I replied smiling a bit.

As they group walked into the house I think their jaws literally dropped to the ground at how magnificent the house was. I clapped my hands and said, "Alrighty everyone, now the bedrooms are this way." I said walking down one of the hallways. "You can all decide who gets what room, if there are any questions I'll be in the master bedroom down at the end of this hall." I said walking into the master bedroom for the first time.

A line of ten girls were lined up in front of me and the oldest looking one stepped forward. "Hello my master and welcome home. My name is Adriana and I am the eldest of your servants here at your house. I am currently 18 years old and will turn 19 in 2 months and 5 days. The youngest servant here is Lily who is 15 months old as of one week ago." Adriana said as a the youngest looking girl stepped forward. "If there is anything we can do to assist you please let us know as it would be our pleasure to help you in _any_ way we can. Only you will be able to access our sleeping quarters and for you your entrance is here." she said pulling on the lamp to reveal a hidden lever.

"Thank you girls, you are dismissed." I said after I saw the lever. When Lily the youngest servant left I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door I saw Piper standing with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Hey Percy, I have the rooms of all the girls layed out for you on this sheet." Piper said. As I looked down at the sheet I noticed the order went (from closest to the master to farthest) _Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Rachel, Selina, Katie, Drew, Zoe, Aphrodite, and finally Hazel_.

"Thank you Piper." I said looking up at her and smiled. I then noticed that she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Hey Pipes what's up?" I asked.

"Well you see Percy. I came here, Jason and I had to break up. The worst part was, it wasn't a godly force making him and me up. I walked into his cabin and found him fucking one of my half sisters." She said starting to cry.

"What?" I asked. "Piper, oh gods I'm so sorry." Pulling her into a tight hug. She happily accepted and before I knew it we were making out in the middle of my room.

Piper suddenly looked up to me and quickly stepped back. " I'm… I'm sorry Percy I didn't mean to" she started to say before I cut her off by kissing her again.

We kissed passionately for about 5 minutes before I felt her hands start to take my shirt off. Getting the sense of what she wanted I helped her and started to undress her at the same time. Soon after we were both standing in nothing but our undergarments in the middle of the room. I had never seen someone more beautiful in my life. When I asked Piper what size her breasts were I was surprised that her bra was able to support the 34 double D's at all. As we moved towards the bed I slowly started kissing her down her body. Her moans of pleasure music to my ears. As I unclasped her bra I looked into her eyes and saw nervousness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, I feel like this is why Jason cheated on me. We never had sex you see." I stopped her not wanting to hear another word.

"Well I'll make it fun" I said. I then pounced on her groping her beautiful and full breasts, squeezing them in my hands, loving the feel of the boobs on my skin. As I heard Piper begin to moan I started to pick and pull her right nipple as I got to work at sucking her left. I knew I was doing a good job as her moans increased in time and volume. After working on the left nipple for a bit I switched sides sucking her right and pinching her left. With my other hand I started to pleasure Piper's clit with my fingers. In and out, in and out. I soon became thirsty for her cum and I started eating her pussy out. As her body clenched preparing to cum I pulled away. The look she gave me was one that would make most people cripple.

"What the fuck Percy? What are you trying to AHHH!" she screamed as I pushed my dick into her wet pussy. "OH GODS PERCY I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT!"

Thrusting in and out it took about 15 minutes before I felt myself ready to climax. "PIPER I'M GONNA…" I managed to say right before I bursted my load into the middle of her pussy. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Piper."

"It's fine Percy, being a daughter of Aphrodite I can control whether or not I want to have children or not." she said with a comforting voice.

As I pulled her into a kiss I smiled laying down on the bed Piper said right before she fell asleep, "I love you Percy."  
"I love you too Pipes." I said before closing my eyes.

 **Hello all. Thank you all for the support on my last chapter. There are a few things I want to address. Firstly, I am aware that I have more Aphrodite daughters in the story than other gods/goddess. This is due to the fact that I could not think of any other daughters I wanted to have in the story yet. Yet is the key word there. Also I know that I do not have children from Hera/Poseidon/Hestia in the story yet because most of them don't have daughters. I am considering having more goddesses join the harem but I am putting it to a vote. If you want me to put goddesses in the harem comment that you want them and what goddesses you want. Otherwise comment what demigods you want to see join.**

 **In addition to the above statement I have decided that I am going to** **try** **and upload a new chapter every week or so. But if I don't upload for a week or two, that does not entirely mean I have given up. If I ever do decide to give up I will inform all of you. But so far I have been having fun with this story. Expect stories to come out on Fridays usually. (Not this week of coarse but you know)**

 **Finally I am thinking about making Piper, Percy's main wife. I don't know if this makes any sense but I am thinking about having Percy have 1 main wife who has almost all the same powers of the harem as him and 3 lesser wives that have less power than him and his wife but more power than most other concubines. Tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for the support and I will be here next time ~ MrTheory**


	3. A Quick Update

Hello everyone,

If you have been wondering where I have been I have **not** abandoned this story. I have gotten caught in school work and need to focus on that for a little bit. This means that I do not know how often this story will be updated for the next few weeks. Now **that does not mean that I will not be coming back** , it only means that I am taking a short break and will return to this story as soon as I can.

I'm sorry that you all have to wait but I promise that I love seeing how this story goes as much as you all do. Hopefully, this break won't be too long.

See you all soon!

MrTheory


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to a warm sensation going up and down my dick. As I opened my eyes I saw Piper giving me a blowjob. At the same time as I opened my eyes, I climaxed into Piper's mouth. "Mmmmm Percy, you taste like ambrosia," Piper said quietly.

"Well, what do expect? Fish?" I replied.

"Kinda, since you know, you're the son of the sea." She said in the same sarcastic manner.

"Whatever. Come here." I said as I pulled her into a loving kiss. As the kiss began to become more passionate there was a knock on the door and a girl that appeared to be 16 years old walked in.

"Hello, master. My name is Alice, I am one of your servants. I have come to inform you that breakfast is ready for you whenever you would like to get it."

"Thank you, Alice," I said as my eyes strolled over her beautiful body. Standing at 5'5' with red hair and green eyes I was basically minding fucking her. She had huge double DD cups with an ass meant for kings. I wanted to fuck her right there and then but I knew that at that moment it wouldn't be best.

She looked up at me and whispered seductively into my ear, "Master, if you ever grow, tired, of your girls, I would be happy to show your our quarters. In fact, after you eat why don't I give you a tour of the house?"

When she said those words I had to resist myself from destroying her and showing her the true might of her master. Instead, I nodded my head as Piper's hands slid over my chest making a clear indication to Alice that her time was not necessary at the moment.

"Well, I'll see you soon Master. Hope you enjoy breakfast!" Alice said with a wink.

As I turned back around to face Piper, she grinned at me and started walking towards the door. "Better get some clothes on hot stuff, don't want to freak out some of the new girls too soon if you know what I mean."

As the pair of us walked towards the dining room we were greeted by the hoots and hollers of the other girls, all of which were blushing though. Before we could even sit down, the servants began bringing plates, upon plates of food out for the group to eat. And when everyone finished eating I stood up to give an announcement.

"Well girls, I know most of you were brought here without too much of a say in whether your desire was here or not, but I really do want to make this a good time for all of you. There are plenty of activities to do around the island, and if all goes well, you will have some new sisters joining you soon."

Before anyone could start asking questions as to what my final comment meant, I quickly made my way back to my room to find the journal. I wanted to find out whether or not I could get more girls to join my growing harem, and if so how to do so. When I finally found the book, I pulled out a pen and went into the questions section where I asked the simple question, "Can I add more girls to my harem?" As I watched the ink sink into the text I waited in anticipation.

 _Yes, it is quite simple to add more girls to your harem. All you need to do is write the names of the girls you would like to join in empty pages of this journal. Beware, if you chose to add goddess to your harem without their own sacrifice, they will be able to leave your island to continue with their day-to-day activities, in addition to denying their participation of your harem when off the island._

I stood up in victory and began writing in the journal all the new girls I wanted in the harem, trying to wrack my brain of more names. The entire journal now looked as follows:

 _ **Gift Girls**_

 _Zeus: Thalia Grace_

 _Athena: Annabeth Chase_

 _Aphrodite: Piper Mclean_

 _Aphrodite (For Hephestos): Drew Tanaka_

 _Aphrodite (For Hermes): Selina Beauregard_

 _Aphrodite (For Dionysos): Aphrodite_

 _Apollo: Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

 _Ares: Clarisse La Rue_

 _Artemis: Zoe Nightshade_

 _Demeter: Katie Gardner_

 _Hades: Hazel Levesque_

 _ **Written GIrls**_

 _Reyna Ramírez-Arellano_

 _Calypso_

 _Rhea_

 _Artemis_

 _Athena_

 _Hestia_

 _Khione_

 _Hera_

 _Demeter_

There was a bang capable of rivaling the Big-Bang as all the girls Percy had written were summoned to his island. While some were furious, some looked at him curiously. Finally, Calypso was the first to speak with a sigh, "Oh Percy, taking me from one island only to bring me to another. Will I never truly be free?"

The girls laughed as they walked over to Percy. He knew if he didn't do something quickly he would be pounded into a cube of meat, then fucked mercilessly by the girls. He thought of an idea and decided to try and speed up all the girls' emotions for him using his powers over time. One by one, the girls' eyes glazed over with lust for him and he was quickly tackled onto the sandy beach by nine newly horny attractive girls.

As he kissed Calypso, he allowed his pants to be pulled down by Reyna, trying to get to his dick. He heard the gasps of his girls as they gazed upon his 12-inch penis. Before long he felt the two tounges of Reyna and Artemis battling for real-estate on the Jackson dick. The breasts of Hestia and Hera were then placed in the palms of each of his hands. I will admit, I knew I was closest he'd ever get to be in Elysium as this was definitely the fantasies of his dreams. Calypso then stopped kissing him and moved up, positioning her pussy directly in front of his face. She whispered, "Now that you've shown my mouth what your tongue is capable of, how about you show my pussy what it's capable of." So I began to eat Calypso out. Seeing the pleasure Calypso was receiving Reyna pushed Artimes out of the way in order to begin fucking me. As she bounced up and down off my dick my hands flew off of the two goddesses beside me to grasp the firm ass of Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. After 2 hours of intense sex, 19 organisms from Calypso, 24 from Reyna, 32 from myself, and more positions than I could have imagined, we collapsed in the puddle of our juices on the beach. I put my arms around each of the girls' heads and closed my eyes as they placed their heads on my chest. As I began to fall asleep I mumbled to the pair of them, "I couldn't have imagined it any other way."

 **WOW! Ok, it has been about 2 years now since I published the last thing on here, hasn't it? Well, life has gotten really busy for me but I think that the quality of this newest story makes up for some of the lost time. I don't know how often I will be published but I'll release a story every once and a while, or whenever I have time. I have a lot more girls to work with though, and you and I both know that we're gonna have a lot of fun with this. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of this story, is it any better?**

 **I dunno, just message me or write a review I always appreciate the comments! See ya guys later!**


End file.
